


10 Minute Kiss Challenge

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M, and banter, even x isak, just a lot of kissing, kinda sappy, ten minute kissing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Isak wants to make his and Even's relationship a bit interesting, at a kissing level anyway - Magnus and Jonas bring up the '10 Minute Kiss Challenge', and Isak takes it into deep consideration.





	10 Minute Kiss Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt by the lovely Varshi (aka [ahana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahana)

"I just... I don't know," Isak says as he looks down at the table he's sitting at with Magnus and Jonas. "Our sex life is great, but our kissing could be spiced up a bit? You know what I'm saying?"

Jonas sighs, giving Magnus a confused look. "Seeing as we all know what your sex life is like, please don't go into detail."

Isak rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Jonas, and help a man out."

"Have you tried challenges? Like, kissing challenges?" Magnus asks, resting his elbows on the table.

"No?" Isak inquires, giving Magnus a strange look. "What kind of challenge is a fucking kissing challenge?"

"Well, I saw this thing on Instagram where people are doing a ten minute kiss challenge. Maybe you and Even could give it a shot?" Magnus says and Jonas nods, pleased.

"I mean, it sounds interesting. It could spice up things."

"It's just kissing-"

"Then why the fuck are you asking us to help you spice up your kissing life?" Jonas and Magnus say, almost in sync.

Isak shrugs, leaning back in his chair. "Because I... like kissing."

"Then kiss Even for ten minutes as a challenge and see what happens," Magnus huffs. Isak sighs.

"Fine."

"Great, it's settled. Let us now how it goes and if it adds some spice to your relationship!" Jonas says, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair as he stands. "I'm leaving now. I'm guess you're waiting for Even?" 

"Like I always do, every damn day."

"Alright then. Magnus, wanna get a kebab with me?" 

Magnus nods, standing. "Sure. See you, Isak."

"See you."

\--

So Isak walks home with Even, and the walk is unusually quiet. Most days, Even asks how Isak's day went and how his classes were, and he did like always, but this time, Isak only answered him with a shrug. When they walk into their apartment and hang their coats and slip off their shoes, school bags discarded on the floor, they head into their living room (which could be mistaken for both a dining room and bedroom) and lay back on their bed, inches away from each other.

"Isak?" Even asks and Isak just hums in response. "What's up with you today?"

Isak shrugs. "Nothing, why?"

"You're just... quiet."

Isak sighs, rolling on his side to face Even. "Do you think our kissing ways are boring?"

Even sits up at that, leaning back on his elbows. "What? No? I love our kisses."

"But don't you think there could be another level to them?"

"Isak, kissing is kissing."

"But I want to make our kissing interesting."

"How do you even do that?"

Isak sits up, folding his legs, hands in his lap. "Well, I asked Magnus and Jonas about it, and Magnus brought up the ten minute kissing challenge."

Even raises an eyebrow. "Ten minute kissing challenge?"

"Yeah... it's where, you know... you kiss for ten minutes."

"Do you think that will make our kissing more interesting?" Even asks, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Ugh, no! You think it's dumb!" Isak huffs, falling back onto the bed.

"No, Isak, I don't!" Even says, hovering over his grumpy boyfriend.

"You're laughing at me!" Isak points out, jabbing his finger into one of Even's cheeks.

"No, I'm just thinking about us kissing for ten minutes-"

"Even!"

"I'm sorry, that sounds bad! I just..." Even sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Do you want to do it?"

Isak shrugs again. "I don't see why not?"

"Then lets do it," Even grins, sitting crisscross beside Isak has he sits up, turning to face Even.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Okay then... you do realize it's just kissing, right?"

Even nods. "Absolutely."

Isak smiles, also giving a nod. "Alright then." Isak leans forward first, slow and tentatively, and Even just rolls his eyes, muttering an 'oh, Isak' in a fond way that makes Isak swoon every time before leaning in quickly, connecting their lips. Isak almost jolts back in surprise, but keeps still, eyes open, connecting with Even's that are sparkling. Isak grins into his lips, the feeling of teeth sending goosebumps up his arms. A few minutes of silence go by, but Isak isn't keeping track, but something pops into Isak's head that makes him groan. Even raises an eyebrow in a way to ask 'what?' and Isak mumbles an answer. "I forgot to brush my teeth this morning."

Even groans at that, rolling his eyes. "Oh, Isak!" He grumbles, very slightly shaking his head. Isak can't help but giggle, and Even just loves the way his eyes crinkle and sparkle when he laughs. 

"I can tell you drank a lot of coffee," Isak mumbles and this time, Even laughs. "Asshole. I hate coffee."

Even just shrugs and doesn't respond.

A few more minutes of silence go by, and so does a lot of saliva. Isak can't keep count at how many times he has to wipe his and Even's chin to get rid of the saliva dripping from their mouths as they keep them connected, lips touching. 

"Hey, Isak," Even mumbles against Isak's lips and Isak hums, sending vibrations through their lips. "Your lips feel so nice." Even can feel Isak's face heat up at the compliment, his eyes averting downwards. "I missed the feel of your lips all day today."

Isak rolls his eyes and oh, God, does he just want to hide his face in his hands at the compliments. "Shut up, Even."

Even laughs, eyes closing and crinkling as he does so. Isak raises one of his hands then, cupping Even's cheek as he continues to laugh and Isak's fingertips flutter over his eyelashes and eyelids, tracing his eyebrow. Soft, fond, gentle, careful. Isak forgets how it feels to be this close to someone, just kissing and relishing in one anothers feeling and company. Even's eyes flutter open then and Isak jerks his hand away and Even smiles softly against his lips. 

Isak smiles too, moving his hand back to run through the roots of Even's soft and luscious hair. It's calming, really, the feel of his soft locks running between each of his fingers. They don't usually take the time to do this anymore with one another, just tracing every part of them, things aren't like they were when they first got together, and God do they both miss it so much.

"I miss this," Even mumbles quietly and Isak pulls away his hand, leaving it to fall onto Even's knee. "I miss your touch and the feeling of your hand running through my hair.

Isak smiles gently. "I've forgotten how nice it feels, too." This time, it's Even's turn. He reaches up a hand to cup Isak's cheek, thumb moving to his chin to wipe away a few trails of saliva. He feels his cheekbones under the skin, sharp and prominent. Even almost sighs, but he feels as though it would break the kiss. He just keeps his hand moving, almost hovering carefully, along Isak's face as he traces his eyebrow, Isak's eyes fluttering shut. Even relishes in the way Isak looks, so content and gentle, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. 

Even removes his hand and Isak's re-opens his eyes, and Even can feel the frown. Even smiles sadly, heart swelling with fondness for the young boy only a few centimeters away in reach. "Are the ten minutes up yet?"

Isak grabs his phone from his side and checks the time. "Yeah."

Even nods, and they pull away slowly, and they both break into a grin and laugh for a while. "So much for ten minutes. I never wanted it to end."

"God, that was so nice," Isak sighs contently, smile soft. Isak falls back onto the bed and Even follows in motion.

"Baby?" Even hums.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Isak smiles, rolling to his side before scooting into Even's arms that envelope him in warmth. "I've missed this. We don't do this as much as we use to."

Isak sighs, burying his face in Even's neck. "I've missed this too. We should try and do this more often."

Even nods, placing a kiss on the top of Isak's head. "Maybe these kissing challenges could really bring some interest into our kissing." 

They laugh quietly, holding each other.

Ten minutes can do wonders.


End file.
